Harry Potter Erotica
by WritingsPieces
Summary: The sexual happenings of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.


Hey Everybody!

Just a quick note from the author. First, I'd like to say that I don't own the characters, of course. Second, I want to thank you for giving my writing your time! Lastly, I'd like to inform you that this is my very first short story of any kind. I'm not sure if it will be continued yet or not. I guess it will depend on the response it gets from you! So please, please leave some feedback! Enjoy !

It was orgy night in the Gryffindor common room.

Twice a week 5th, 6th, and 7th years got together for these sex parties.

Hermione was looking forward to tonight, she had just lost a bet to Harry, on purpose of course. She had seen Harry with other girls on previous nights, she saw the looks of pleasure on their faces and had been wondering how it would feel to have her own tongue up and down his shaft. She strolled into Gryffindor tower giggling to herself about what she would be doing in just a few short minutes. As she walked up to the girls' dormitory and passed the common room, she could see the others were already there, ready for the nights' events. She quickly got changed into something sexy and made her way down to the common room with a few other girls. The room had filled up quite a bit since she'd first walked through a few minutes ago. As she looked around the room she could see that things were heating up pretty quickly; the Gryffindors were ready to get started. Hermione spotted Harry across the room sitting naked in one of the common rooms comfiest chairs. They locked eyes and he stared at her from across the room, enamored by her beautiful body; a slow grin spread across his face.

Hermione could see that Ron was there as well, keeping a good distance between himself and his two best friends. He knew of the bet and what was about to go down, or should I say who. As she made her way over to Harry, Hermione could feel her thighs getting sticky from the amount of excitement dripping between her legs. She made her way to Harry and kneeled in front of him. When she leaned forward to take his length into her mouth he took ahold of her hair; gripped it tight and began to moan as Hermione licked and sucked his erection.

At this point the orgy was in full swing and Hermione had found she quite liked sucking on Harry.

Ron had continued to watch from across the room. as he stroked himself. He, like Harry, was completely naked. He, also like Harry, _couldn't keep his eyes off Hermione._ But not too much later a fellow sixth year kneeled in front of him and began caressing his member; Ron was soon distracted and no longer paying attention to his two best friends. As the night progressed a train formed behind Hermione while she continued to suck on Harry's hard cock. When Ron had finished with the girl he was with, he looked over to Harry and Hermione and saw the train forming. He watched Hermione's face as she focused on her goal of orgasm. He didn't think she even noticed Harry's cum dripping from her cheek and in her hair. Ron watched for a time, as Gryffindor after Gryffindor entered the girl he knew he loved. He couldn't take it anymore. _He joined the train line._

Hermione was enjoying all the fun she was having watching Harry's face twist in pleasure as she sucked him off. Just when she was thinking about how much she'd love a cock up her ass, in that very moment, a Gryffindor came to her rescue and gave her exactly what she had wanted. When she turned around to see her rescuer was, she noticed the line forming behind him and grinned in excitement. She moaned and gasped in pleasure as Gryffindor after Gryffindor entered and filled her. Then, in the middle of it all she felt familiar hands grab a hold of her waist. In that moment, she knew exactly who was behind her now. She knew the Gryffindor holding onto her hips, getting ready to plow her deep, was the boy she truly loved.

Ron couldn't believe the amount of pleasure he got from shoving his cock into Hermione. Her answering moan told him she was experiencing the same pleasures he was. Harry watched as his two best friends became enveloped into each other. Not wanting to be left out, he leaned back in his chair and lifted Hermione onto his lap. Now both Ron and Harry were rhythmically grinding themselves in and out of Hermione.

Hermione was beyond thrilled; she had gotten everything she had wanted, for tonight. She knew she was going to be sore for ages, but the amount of pleasure she got in return was far more than worth it. She had orgasmed too many times to count and now to top off the night she could feel herself going over the edge one last time. _And she knew this time, her orgasm would finale with a big splash._

All three reached their climax at approximately the same time. Afterwards, Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined the others on the floor, where previously to the party, bearskin rugs had been laid out.

The three laid together, with Hermione in the center, until they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
